danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate
Ultimate, called Super High School-Level in the Japanese version, is a title given to talented people described as being the very best at what they do and they often specialize in one subject. Ultimates are in the high school age range, usually being 15-18, though others such as Yasuhiro Hagakure who is older due to being held back. It is a prominent part of the Danganronpa series appearing in both the Hope's Peak Academy Saga and the Gifted Inmates Academy Saga. File:empty_super_highschool_level.png Hope's Peak Academy Saga Ultimate's appear in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga mostly as students of Hope's Peak Academy, which in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga, is where the term comes from. They appear most prominently in Hope's Peak Academy and the Future Foundation. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - ''Side: Future it is revealed that graduates of Hope's Peak Academy are called Ex-Ultimate's, or Former Super High School-Level in the Japanese version. Hope's Peak Academy Hope's Peak Academy first appears in ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, the High School is a prestigious academy that enrolls students based on two criteria: that they are already attending high school and that are the very best at what they do. These students were scouted by talent scouts, one of whom was Koichi Kizakura but others have been scouted personally by the The Steering Committee, of which Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are the only ones known. Every year an annual draw is enacted to select a random student in Japan to become the Ultimate Lucky Student, of which Nagito Komaeda of Class 77-B and Makoto Naegi of Class 78th, previously an unnamed girl as revealed in Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever until the letter got accidentally destroyed by a chain of events accidentally set up by Makoto. In Danganronpa/Zero and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, it is revealed that a The Reserve Course Department exists and that they accept regular students in exchange for large amounts of money. This attracted a lot of students who were brought here to the brand name in exchange Hope's Peak Academy got a lot of money which was used to further research. Although it is revealed in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - ''Side: Despair that Reserve Course Students could become Ultimates, and thus part of the main course, in reality this was not the case and it led to the frustration of many people in the Reserve Course. In ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, it is revealed that there is an Elementary School Division of Hope's Peak Academy made for younger, talented children, these are called Li'l Ultimates, Super Elementary School-Level in the Japanese version. In ''Danganronpa 2, ''it was revealed that Class 77-B was transformed into the self-styled Ultimate Despair led by Junko and Mukuro. Future Foundation In aftermath of The Tragedy, the Future Foundation was formed by the alumni of Hope Peak's Academy. The Divisions of the Future Foundation were commonly led by Ex-Ultimates although some, such as the first zand third divisions were led by people associated with Hope's Peak Academy, Kazuo Tengan and Koichi respectively. Gifted Inmates Academy Saga Although little is known about the Gifted Inmates Academy Saga, it is known Ultimates reappear and appear to have the same function as well. Gifted Inmates Academy Although little is known about Gifted Inmates Academy, Ultimates appear in the academy. As with Hope's Peak Academy, you must be the very best at the thing you do to achieve status as Ultimate. Category:Danganronpa Information